


Vera is not a Goddamn Camp Counselor

by Speary



Series: Down to Agincourt Inspired Fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Down to Agincourt, DtA, M/M, fanfic of fanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speary/pseuds/Speary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean confronts Vera about her late night out with Cas.</p><p>*This is fanfic of fanfic for the series Down to Agincourt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vera is not a Goddamn Camp Counselor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Thousand Lights in Space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664854) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 



The bedroom was completely dark and bitingly cold. Vera had managed to scrounge up two more blankets before she had crawled up into the bed. She didn’t even undress. Staying outside with Cas had been nice, but had made her feel like her bones were made of ice. She pulled the blankets up closer to her chin and squirmed about until they managed to be more like a cocoon around her. She breathed out a puff of steamy air into the dark and let her mind roll off into dreams.

She hadn’t been in the bed long when a new brush of cold air gusted over her. There was someone in the room. She moved with swiftness, tossing the blankets ahead of her. Then she heard Dean’s voice in the dark. “Stop.” She froze in the corner, knife in one hand, gun aimed straight ahead. Her eyes adjusted to the dark. She could see him a little better now. She set down the gun, and after another second’s thought the knife was laid down too.

She turned on the light that was on the nightstand. Its feeble light did little to illuminate Dean in the dark room. Instead it seemed to cast his features in shadows. He looked angry, and she considered picking up the knife again, or maybe the gun. “What do you want?”

“Did you intend to send Cas home with hypothermia or are you just that inconsiderate?” He stared at her steadily past the shadows, past the three feet of space, and the corner of the bed.

“He doesn’t have hypothermia. He’s an angel, and he’s fine.” She huffed out a frustrated breath.  _Fuck, this is so not about the cold._

“What do you know? Had to send him to the shower. He was frozen.” Dean’s face was still hard as he glared at her.

“So, you checked him thoroughly, to see if he was frozen.” She couldn’t resist the jab. She added, “Maybe you should go back and make sure that he is getting enough warmth in there. Showers can be tricky, and I heard that sometimes Cas gets confused and thinks that snow can do the job of a warm shower just as well.”

Dean seemed to be choosing the path of ignorance in favor of good old fashioned righteous indignation. “So, you just waltz back in here and put his health at risk like it’s nothing. You likely kept him out like that the whole time I was gone. You’re lucky he is an angel; that shit would have done damage to a human.”

“Dean, are you even listening to yourself? Case you didn’t notice, I was out there with him, and I’m fine. Last I checked, I’m not an angel either.”

Dean grumbled out a noise that was maybe supposed to be words, but Vera couldn’t make sense of them. She could make sense of his actions though. He moved away from her to the closet. He stooped down and rummaged for something. He stood straight and held her green canvas bag out in front of him. He held it in one hand while he reached in with the other, moving things around. He was likely seeing the weapons and the clothes, already packed in anticipation of any travel that she might have to do on the fly. He tossed the bag onto the bed with little concern for its contents. “Leave.” The one word a growl that matched what she was seeing in his body language.

His hand now hung at his side. It twitched. She noted it not as a weakness as others would, but as an anticipatory twitch, the kind that might happen just before someone takes stillness and makes it into action. She braced for it as she leaned against the wall. The corner of the bed was no longer between them.  _He will try to throw me out if I don’t go willingly._ She had seen him grow cold like this before. Some of those memories were the stuff of her old nightmares. She did not fear Dean now though. Much had changed since that time so long ago. This did not change the fact though that she was cautious. It was one thing, not to fear, it was another thing to underestimate one’s opponent. Dean was not to be underestimated.

His hand twitched again, and she knew that he was serious. She moved to the bag and pulled it to herself. She didn’t make a move to go. She just made slow movements with it, like she needed to check the contents before compliance with his orders could be accomplished. “Where?” She asked quietly.

“Ichabod.” He didn’t explain further.  _Perhaps he hadn’t thought that far yet._

“Now?”

“Yes.”

She considered the many ways that this could be resolved. _Cas had said that they weren’t sleeping together. The lack of sex was likely more due to their inability to see the situation for what it was. Dean was jealous._  That much was clear. It had been clear even earlier when she had said, almost point blank, that she had not slept in his cabin with his sort of boyfriend. _Maybe Dean didn’t understand. Sometimes reiteration is necessary._  “Too bad.” She shifted the contents of the bag around and avoided looking at him for a moment. “Joe says that I’m an excellent cook.”

Dean grunted and said, “Don’t see what that has to do with your leaving.”

“Nothing much. Just that when I stayed with Jeremy and Joe the other night, they let me cook. Made me promise to make them breakfast in the morning. Guess they’ll figure it out when I’m not here.” She looked up from the bag to see if it was registering.

Dean watched her; his hand didn’t twitch now, and his eyes lost some of the harshness from before. “You stayed with them last night?”

“Yes, I mentioned it before, back at the cabin.” She turned away to hide her face. It was hard not to laugh.  _It was great to be right_.

Dean slumped down onto the edge of the bed. He ran his hand up through his hair and swallowed audibly. “Maybe I’ve been too hasty.”

“You don’t say.” Now she smiled and took a seat next to the bag on the bed.

“Joe’s been working pretty hard. Hate to deprive him of a home cooked meal.” Dean was avoiding eye contact.

“So, we’re gonna pretend that that is the reason for your sudden change of plans where I am concerned?” He darted a look at her that seemed to say,  _watch it_. She just shrugged.

“Yeah, we are.” They sat like that for a full minute, silence almost palpable.

“Sometimes I think that you both suffer from the same affliction.” Vera fiddled with the strap on the side of the bag.

“Really? And what would that be?” He turned to her a little, leveling a steely gaze on her.

 _Careful_ , she thought before speaking. “You know he missed you right?”

“Huh? How is that an affliction?” Dean looked confused.

“Where you two are concerned, it is. You don’t tell each other about it out right, and that is the affliction.” She watched his face shift through the words, processing them down to something that likely wasn’t what she meant. _This was Dean after all._  “Sometimes I think that he only has one point of focus, and it is you.”

“Cas has plenty of things that he focuses on. He couldn’t even go to Ichabod with me because of how busy he was here.” It almost sounded pitiful. Vera fought down a smile.  _When did I become the goddamn camp counselor?_

“He does.” She laughed a little. Dean looked at her, his brows coming together in a way that looked a little irritated. “Yet somehow it is all connected to you, Dean. It also doesn’t change the fact that he missed you. Maybe you should ask him why he didn’t go with you. Bet the reasons might be interesting and not at all what you have assumed.”

“How do you know what I assume?”

“You don’t do nearly as good a job concealing your feelings as you think. The only one around here that seems to be clueless is Cas. I swear, you could hit him upside the head with all of your feelings, and he would still claim that you were disinterested.” She got up and took the green bag with her. “I’m putting this away, unless you think that I still need to go to Ichabod on some nebulous mission.”

“Okay.” Dean seemed to be processing it all even more. He got up too, and seemed like he was getting ready to leave. “He said that I am disinterested?”

“He didn’t say it like that. He may have said something about your heterosexuality though. I think that he is missing some things, don’t you?” She watched him stiffin up a little.

Dean looked back at her and seemed to consider how to respond to that. He glanced at the side of her bed. A neat stack of papers were sitting there, her reports from her time in Georgia. He walked over to them. “Mind if I take these?”

“No. Planned to give them to you anyway.” Dean scooped them up, and Vera moved to the other side of the bed. “You want me to come over tomorrow?”

“Yeah.” He moved to the door.

“Okay, bright and early.” She straightened up the blankets on her bed, hoping against hope that they might still contain some of the warmth from before. They wouldn’t but hope was a powerful thing. Dean hadn’t left yet. He was running his thumb over the corner of the stack of reports.

“Vera,” he turned to her a little more and seemed to reconsider his words. “Come by later. I think that we’ll sleep in a little.”

She quirked up a brow. “Like lunch time then?”

“That should be fine.” The corner of his mouth edged up a little, almost imperceptably. Vera noticed it though.

“I’ll bring food.” She smiled then and added, “You really care about this guy.” She got into the bed then. “Make sure he knows it.”

Dean gave her a nod of acknowledgement and stalked out the door. “Goodnight, Vera.”

He closed the door after him. Vera reached over, and shut off the light. The darkness covered the smile on her face as she stared up at the ceiling. “Idiots.”


End file.
